


All In The Name Of Love

by KuviraJr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuviraJr/pseuds/KuviraJr
Summary: Toph and Zuko visit Azula. I'm bad at summaries please give it a shot.





	1. Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a one shot prompt series for Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra let me know if you guys want that. This is a multi chapter fic so I’ll give you the verses after each Chapter. I strongly recommend listening to the song before or right after reading the fic. (Trigger warning for panic attacks, vague suicide attempt.)
> 
>  
> 
> Cannon Divergent (Toph is aged up a year /etc.)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: The song “In the name of love” by Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha
> 
>  
> 
> Ship: Toph/Azula
> 
>  
> 
> I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or the song “In the name of love”

I decided to do a one shot prompt series for Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra let me know if you guys want that. This is a multi chapter fic so I’ll give you the verses after each Chapter. I strongly recommend listening to the song before or right after reading the fic.

Cannon Divergent (Toph is aged up a year /etc.)

Prompt: The song “In the name of love” by Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha

Ship: Toph/Azula

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or the song “In the name of love”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula was cold, alone and only had a torch on the other side of the bars for light. She was chained to the floor by her hands. The chains were long enough for her to move about her small room and to lay on her bed. Yes she may be cold, alone and broken but at least she could still bend. Her bending was spared as long as she stayed in the freezing room. She had doctors and her brother would visit occasionally. It had been years since she had seen the sun. Three years to be exact and she was always exact. She was convinced she was better and her doctors agreed that she was no longer quite as broken but she still had nightmares and panic attacks but so did Zuko and the others. No, She knew why she was still here but she wouldn’t let that get the best of her. Every day she would go through her bending formations the best she could with the chains then she would work on her physical mass…….she had lost to much muscle during her recovery. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-

Toph has been busy the last few years training her students in metal bending. A Lot has happened in the past three years but she was still bored and a little lonely.(Not that she would ever admit to it.) So when Zuko said that she could stay at the palace with Mai, Izumi and him she gladly accepted the offer. That is why a week after receiving the invitation she was at the door of the Fire Lord's palace. Never one to knock she strolled right in and started to walk around. She had been walking around the palace and turned towards Mai’s heart beat. She knocked on the door and heard the familiar voice. “Who is it?”

Toph smirked and opened the door. “Why the Melon Lord of course.” She felt the paddle of feet coming toward her.

“Toph! Toph!” Young Izumi had run up to Toph and clung to her legs. “Toph! Toph!” Toph smiled. 

“Hey matchstick! What are you up to?” Izumi managed her way into Toph’s arms and pointed to her fingers (not that she could see it.)   
“Fingers! 1...2...3...4...5” Then she lifted her other hand as if to show Toph. “6...7...8...9...10!”   
Toph laughed and swung Izumi on her hip. “Good job! Matchstick you’re pretty smart.” Mai nods and walks over to them.

“Momma! Bocks pwease! Bocks pwease!” Toph looked slightly confused as Mai goes to the closet and pulls out a box. “Only if Toph wants to play.” Izumi turned to Toph. 

“Wanna pay bocks?” Mai seeing that Toph was puzzled opened the box and took a wooden block out and handed one to Toph.

“She wants to play blocks with you. Toph holding the engraved cube with one hand and setting down Izum with the other she turned to face Izumi.

“Of course I’ll play blocks with you.” She had learned about blocks a while ago while they had something similar to them in the earth kingdom but they were made of earth and much different shapes. She sat on the floor next to Izumi and reached for the box knocking it over. The blocks spilled onto the for and Izumi reached for some and started building. Mai walked toward the door.

“Toph can you keep and eye on Izumi for a few minutes? Zuko wanted me to let him know when you arrived.” Toph simply nodded as she stacked another block onto their tower. Mai had quietly left the room and went to Zuko’s study and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” She opened the door and strolled in. “Hey Mai.” Zuko smiled. 

“Hi Zuko, Toph is here she is playing with Izumi in the nursery.”

“I’m sure Izumi was excited.” Zuko stood and gestures for Mai lead the way.

“ Yes she was ecstatic when Toph came in proclaiming she was “Melon Lord” Mai stressed trying to imitate Toph. They reached the nursery as Zuko laughed at Mai’s version of Toph when they heard a crash from inside the room. They rushed in only to find a very frustrated Toph and a laughing Izumi in the middle of a big pile of wooden blocks. 

“What happen?” Zuko walked over to Toph. Mai picked up Izumi as Toph growled in frustration. 

“Nothing happened the stupid blocks kept falling over!” Toph blew out some air and her bangs flew up for a moment.

“Toph silly! Silly Toph!” Izumi was clapping her hands and trying to get down. Mai let her down and gracefully sat beside her daughter. 

“What do you mean Toph is silly?”   
Instead of answering, Izumi built a small tower. Giggling she looked at Toph and point to the tower. “Build Toph Build!” Mai and Zuko both turned to Toph who nervously nodded. Toph put her hand on the ground and guided it to a block and picked it up. Now came the hard part. While Toph could see the tower was there she couldn’t tell how tall it was with the carpet and the blocks being wooden. She sighed as she went to guess how tall the tower was and place a block on top. This attempt has been as successful as the last 21 attempts and she miscalculated and completely destroyed the tower. Izumi laughed and clapped cheerfully. Zuko and Mai had struggled not to laugh more so Zuko than Mai. Toph’s face harden as Zuko finally and let out a chuckle. 

“It’s not funny Princess.” Toph stood and left the room and disappeared before Zuko or Mai could stop her. Zuko had finally managed to find Toph in her guest quarters. He walked in the room and found Toph had stolen the blocks from the nursery and was trying to stack them. As soon as the tower got higher than five she would knock over the tower.

“What do you want Princess?” Zuko sat next to her and stacked the blocks. 

“You know how I invited you here?”

Toph knocked the tower over again. “Yup.” Zuko stacked them again.

“I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?” Toph again knocked over the tower. 

“Shoot your highness.” 

Zuko repeated stacking. ‘I….I...was wondering if you...you would..maybe I guess…-” Toph had knocked over the block tower again.

“What Zuko?” Zuko spoke as he stacked.

“I was hoping you would visit my sister.”

Toph dropped the block she was holding. “Azula?” Zuko guided her hand. 

“Yeah, The doctors say she is getting a lot better and I wanted to see how she would react to seeing someone other than my family or Ty Lee.” Toph had stacked the block on top of the tower then reached for another as she thought. She refused Zuko’s hand this time and tried extra hard not to decimate the tower. Alas she still knocked the blocks onto the floor and sighed. 

“You know what princess?” Zuko looked at Toph. No answer came so Toph tossed a block at him.   
“Why the hell not?” Zuko seemed pleased with her answer and they continued the game they had started. While they played they figured that Toph would go tomorrow with Zuko first then if she decided to stay she would visit whenever she liked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They approached the prison that Azula was housed in. As they entered Zuko waved them through security and they made their way down several flights of stairs. They entered a hall and walked towards a metal door with two guards.

“A little chilly you think?” Zuko turned to Toph. 

“That is the point.” He went for the door. 

“Ready?” Toph nodded.Azula heard her brother outside the door. She decided to sit in the lotus position to wait for him to enter. While she very much despised her brother when she was younger now she enjoyed his visits as it acknowledged that she still mattered to someone. The door open and Zuko strode in…...along with him was a shortish, pale, raven haired girl.

“Hello Azula.” She gave a concerned look.

“Hello Zuzu.” Toph snorted and Zuko glared at her. He turned back to Azula. 

“Do you remember Toph? She traveled with the Avatar.”

Azula thought a moment and then remembered. “The powerful earthbender?........Who is blind?”

Toph clapped her hand onto Zuko’s back (who winced). “I like her already Hot Head!” Zuko sighed. Azula smirked and decided to scoot closer to the bars. Then she heard Zuko gasp. She had forgotten about the marks. Her hands shot up to her neck but her wrist were rubbed raw and she couldn’t help the small hiss that escaped her lips. Zuko stepped forward but Azula scrambled back her heart racing and her breath uneven. Toph looked concerned and asked Zuko what was happening but both of them ignored her.

“Azula……” Azula at this point is having a panic attack and Zuko has no idea what to do for her. Toph shoves him aside and steps through the bars using her bending. She walks over to Azula and crouches close to her.

“Hey Azula I know you don’t know me to well but you need to calm down ‘kay?” Azula just gasps for breath and her eyes seem unfocused. “Hey….hey it’s fine you're fine okay?........Azula can I put my hand on your knee?” Azula struggled for breath and jerked her head in a nod. “Okay Azula I’m going to gently put my hand on your knee…..I need you to try and breath through your nose and out your mouth.” Azula tried to to what Toph asked she did she really did but she just couldn’t. She gasped desperately and had started to cry. Tears escaping against her will. Toph had gently grabbed her hand and pressed it against her own chest and Azula felt how Toph’s breath even and calm. “Okay I know you tried before but it might be easier to just try to copy my breathing ‘kay? Just try.”

Zuko stood in awe as Azula slowly but surely calmed down but she transitioned into sobbing almost immediately. As shocked as he was of that nothing had prepared him for the sight before him. Azula had turned into Toph’s shoulder as she was sobbing and Toph was gently rubbing circle into her back as Azula cried. “It’s only gonna hurt; Till you breath..” Toph whispered. They stayed like that for about ten more minutes then Azula pulled away and wiped her eyes looked at Toph.

“Thank you.” She spoke very softly. They both turned towards Zuko. “Sorry Zuzu….” Zuko looked at his sister pitifully. 

“You have nothing to apologize for Azula…...but what was that I saw on your neck?” Zuko had barely made it through the sentence without crying. Toph looked confused and instinctively reached to feel what she couldn’t see and accidentally startled Azula. 

“I’m sorry.” Toph yanked back her hand.

“No,no it is okay…..I’ll...I’ll um help you. Azula guided Toph’s hand to her neck where she had tried and strangle herself with a hot chain she managed to heat up. Toph gasped, her eyebrows came crashing together and she slowly removed her hand.

“Y...yo….you….what? Why? When” Zuko had entered the cell at this point and crouched in front of his sister. Azula brought her knees to her chest and rested her head in her knees. Zuko has never seen his sister so small before. Azula took a deep breath and turned her head over.

“It had been a while since…..since anyone one had come to visit...and I tried so hard to stay strong while I waited for anyone to talk to.….But I had a nightmare and I thought that no one cared…..the voices….they were just so loud….. I just thought I would do everyone a favor and die.” Azula went quiet and looked up her eyes were so hollow and empty. Zuko and Toph both looked horrified. Toph stood up and dragged Zuko out of the cell and into the hall. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!” 

Zuko was sputtering for an answer. “I...I...I” Toph slammed him into the wall. The guards were starting to come over but Zuko waved them off.

“I..I..I..IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!?!? Your sister tried to KILL HERSELF AND ALL YOUR GONNA DO IS SPUTTER!!!!!”. Zuko was speechless and a little scared.(not that he would admit to it) Toph let go of Zuko and shoved him roughly.

“I’ll tell you what your gonna do. You WILL let Azula back into the palace and pardon her for all of her crimes.” Zuko once again was silent. Toph growled and walked back into the room. Azula looked up in confusion as Toph angrily ripped apart the bars. 

“Come on Princess.” Toph stood there with her hand outstretched.

“What?” Toph’s heart broke. Azula sounded so broken and confused. “I said come on I’m taking you home.

“But my fire will burn…” Toph stepped into the cell.

“Then control it Princess.” Azula grabbed Toph’s hand. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in?  
Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love”

Please R&R and let me know if you would like to see a Atla and Lok one shot series!


	2. I need control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven’t been posting but I am super busy with school, soccer and some other stuff.  
> Anyways I hope you like this chapter!  
> I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER or the song “In the name of love”

Toph had led Azula up to the palace followed by Zuko who had to wave off the guards before Toph crushed them. Halfway Azula had tired but she would be damned before she would admit it. Thankfully Toph had picked up on it and slowed down and eventually just scooped her off her feet.(Which was far too easy she noted) They arrived at the palace and walked in about five feet before Mai and Izumi had spotted them. 

“What is going on?” Mai was now holding Izumi and glaring at Zuko.

Zuko shifted in front of Toph and Azula and signaled a servant to take them to Azula’s room. When Toph and Azula had left he turned towards Mai. “I know you must be surprised but-”

“Surprised Zuko? Really? I’m a bit more than just surprised! You brought her here where our daughter lives! How can we trus-”

“She tried to kill herself Mai! H..How could I just leave her there when she was hurting like that she is still my sister and she has improved so much with her mental health I...I...I just think she deserves a chance. I’m sorry.” Zuko took a deep breath, looked at Mai and turned to go see his sister.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-0

Toph followed the servant to Azula’s room even as she heard Mai’s voice. Part of her felt bad to let Zuko take the heat but that changed when Azula had fallen asleep in her arms. Toph was pretty strong, she knew that but she was also only sixteen and knew that Azula was way to light to be healthy. The servant opened the door and Toph walked in. She walked over to the bed and lay Azula down. She sat down beside her and stroked her hair distracted.

“ How is she?” Zuko walked in the room quietly.

Toph jumped not realizing he was there. Did she really zone out like that? “She’s fine just a bit tired.” She let out a short chuckle. “ You would be to if you had been half starved in a freezing cell slowly rotting.” 

Zuko started to speak but Toph cut him off. “I know you didn’t know that was happening. To tell the truth neither do I but she was way too easy to carry and I know my limits.”

 

Zuko nodded mutely. They sat there next to Azula for some time but Zuko was summoned to a meeting and had to leave. Toph stayed though, She didn’t know what it was but something in her told her to stay….so she did. Servants brought her lunch and set aside some food for when Azula woke up and came to take it away as well. She was about to leave so she could stretch her legs when Azula woke. “Hey, are you okay?”

Azula startled at the voice but quickly composed herself and sat up. “Of course I am.” 

Toph smiled at the confident, sarcastic tone. “Okay well dinner will be soon just so you know.” 

Azula frowned and got up out of bed. She took a deep breath and turned all the candles blue and grinned. “ Of course Master Beifong.” She smirked when Toph whipped around and pointed at her. 

“No. None of that you can call me Toph. Got it?” Azula walked past her to the door.

Azula walked past her to the door. “Whatever you say Toph.” 

Stunned Toph jogged to catch up and strolled next to her as they made their way to the dining room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They enter the room obviously late and the room grew still. Zuko at the head of the table and Mai to his right and Izumi to Mai’s right. Toph walked right in and sat on Zuko’s left. Azula quickly followed and sat herself next to Toph. 

“So what’s on the menu today Sparky?” Toph had already begun to pile food onto her plate. 

“Fried duck-goose, rice, and cheese potatoes.” Zuko kept glancing between Mai and Azula.

They all ate in silence for a while until Izumi decided to speak up.

“Who are you?” She asked pointing at Azula.

Azula slightly taken aback took a moment to answer. “Your Aunt Azula. I’ve heard much of you from your father.” 

Izumi looked confused her eyebrows knitted together. It seemed as if she was trying to figure out what that meant. “What a Aunt? She looked at her mother.

Mai narrowed her eyes at Azula then turned to her daughter. “It is what you call your father’s sister.”  
Izumi’s eyes widened. She turned to look at Azula as if she was a four hundred foot purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings. Azula shifted in her seat and took a bite of rice. Izumi was now glancing back and forth between Zuko and Azula. Suddenly she stood in her seat. “ Daddy! You not tell me you got a sidder!” 

“Sit in your seat Izumi.” Mai scolded her daughter.

Toph frowned. Azula’s heart was racing. What was wrong? Why was she so nervous? Wha-

“Are you okay Azula?” Zuko’s voice broke the silence.

Azula glance up from her plate. “Yes, Yes I’m fine.” Azula sound like her old self giving a flippant wave of her hand. “I’m just wondering why dear Izumi here never heard of her Aunt Azula. When I never stop hearing about her?”

Mai just sent her a glare.

“Oh no matter I suppose I will have to teach the poor thing how to properly fire bend so she doesn’t end up like ZuZu over there.” Azula rested in her chair with a smirk.

This made Zuko turn bright red. “What makes you think I’d let you train my daughter? Besides we don’t even know if she is a bender!”

Toph felt Azula’s heart still racing. She was nervous. But why?

Azula simply laughed and faced Zuko. “You know she will be a bender. Plus ZuZu we both know I’m a far superior bender. Besides with you being Fire Lord you won’t have enough time to correctly train her.”

Zuko’s face darkened. “I seem to remember Father having all the time in the world to train you….at least until he got bored and assigned you to Lo and Li.”

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

All the lamps in the room turned blue. Izumi started to cry. She stood up ramrod straight and turned towards the head of the table. “I will be going Fire Lord Zuko.” Azula’s eyes watered but she refused to let them fall. She would not give Zuko the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She quickly left ignoring the shouts of her brother. She made her way through the palace and headed to the gardens. She tried not to think of her “training” sessions with her father but the memories came anyway. She walked through the bushes and eventually found herself leaning against a tree. She couldn’t really think very clearly and her breaths were short.

“Azula!” Toph crouched in front of her.

Who is that? What’s happening….Toph? What wa-

“Azula! Listen to me! ‘Kay I’m gonna touch your hands and I want you to copy my breathing.” Toph placed Azula’s hand on her chest and rubbed soothing circles on the outside of her leg. “1...2...3...4...5…” She continued as she tried to help Azula calm down. Eventually she felt Azula calm some and then to both of their surprise Azula started to cry. At first it was small and silent and then she started to sob. Azula felt Toph pull her into a hug and rub her back. Toph didn’t really know what she was doing and just did what Katara did when she was upset. (Which was rare.) 

Azula pulled away from the embrace and slowly stood. She helped Toph up and was shocked to find tears on the blind girls face. “You're crying.” She gently wiped the girls tears off her cheeks. She tugged the startled girl and led them back to the palace being sure to avoid guards. She led them upstairs and towards a room but was stopped short when they entered the room. 

“I can’t see!” Toph yanked back into the hall where she could still see some. 

Azula seemed to acknowledge this and stood there with her hand out. “Then trust me.”

Toph hesitated. Could she really trust her? This was Azula! She tried to kill her multiple times and she was one of the only people who could lie to her. But that Azula would never let herself be carried by the earth bender and she definitely wouldn’t let her hold her as she cried. (She didn’t think that Azula cried) So she went with her gut and latched onto Azula’s hand.

Azula smiled and led Toph into the room. It had a carpet floor with wood underneath which she guessed was why Toph couldn’t ‘see’. Azula walked them over to a lamp and turned it sideways. The bookshelf opened and Toph hesitated.

“What was that?” 

“The wall opened.” Azula led them through to a open room with some furniture inside as the wall closed. 

Toph could see a little in this room and took a breath of relief. 

“Sorry I forgot about your sight being earth based.”

“Eh, It’s fine Sparkles.” She smirked

Azula turned to Toph. “What did you call me?”

“ You’re Sparkles and Zuko is Sparky.” 

“There is no way you are going to call me that.”

Toph smirked "What ever you say sparkles."

Azula just rolled her eyes and sat in a chair. "Now down to business. What do you want?"

Toph sat as well. "What do you mean?"

Azula scoffed and glanced around the room lit with her flames. It was a small room with a desk, a small sofa and another chair in which Toph was sitting. "Don't act as if you don't know what I mean. You had me removed from my prison and now I ask what you want in return." 

Toph stood up. "I don't want anything from you Princess! I saw how you were in there how you still are!"

Azula stood and faced Toph and notice that she was at least three inches taller than her. "And what would you suggest I was like in there? Because I know exactly what I was like. Are you saying that you "saved" me out of pity? I am no-"

Toph cut her off. "I didn't get you out because of pity! I got you out of there because I know what it's like to be trapped in one place because other people think you're broken or that you can't possibly make out in the world." She pauses "If you want something to do that will make us equal. Then try to be civil and useful to Zuko alright? Also try and make some friends." She turned towards the door and stopped two steps inside. Azula silently leads her out of the room and parts ways with her. "Azula…"

Azula turns and shakes her head. "I need to be alone." The tone was empty and cold. Toph turns and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I had like half of this already written so when. Commented on the first chapter I was like why not? I am super busy this year so this is not the first thing on my mind. So if it's been a while and no update just remind me and I'll get it out as quick as possible. R&R

**Author's Note:**

> “If I told you this was only gonna hurt
> 
> If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn
> 
> Would you walk in?
> 
> Would you let me do it first?
> 
> Do it all in the name of love”
> 
>  
> 
> Please R&R and let me know if you would like to see a Atla and Lok one shot series!


End file.
